


Santa's Troubles

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This story has been written for the AlexK Christmas challenge





	Santa's Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

**Notes** : A huge thank you to Ursula for walking a newbie through the steps, and her encouragement. Okay, I'm about to hit the "send" button and sweat it out.

 

 

Alex let out a soft groan as the locker room door closed behind him. He reached slowly up and pulled off a red hat and white wig, then let his whole body tilt back and rest against the wall. His dark brown eyes blinked, and then focused on nothing in particular.

 

"Damn", he thought, "what was I thinking? I need someone like Scully to talk me out of these harebrained schemes. At least I'd listen to her, which is more than Mulder ever does. Wonder if she'd appreciate that?"

 

With a mental shake, Alex levered himself away from the wall and managed to make the few steps to his locker before sinking down on the bench. He dropped the wig and hat, then yanked off the white beard and tossed it down on top of them.

 

His whispered to himself. "Sure, hide in plain sight...sounded like a plan.....good disguise, especially with colored contacts, clear field of vision, plenty of hiding places for weapons."

 

His mind skittered away from his real reason to stay in DC He had told himself that DC would be the last place anyone would expect him to be, one positive check for his current plan. He was also leery of heading for any of his various money caches. The pay, though minimal was check number two.

 

"It was a good plan. Well, it would have been except for those brats. Who knew little kids could be so destructive and selfish." Alex glanced down at his boots and shuddered. There was a nasty looking mess with a noxious odor rising. He gingerly toed them off, gently reached in and removed his favorite knife, then tossed them in the trashcan in the corner. "Second pair of boots I've gone through. I sure didn't know they tossed their cookies so much, and for no reason. Give me a good drunk any day. Now there's a worthwhile reason to barf."

 

With a shrug, Alex started to doff the jacket of the Santa suit, pausing to reflect on the various stains, tears and damp places that spotted the suit. He sunk into reverie once more, thinking over the past week. The two pair of ruined boots only accounted for the times he hadn't moved fast enough. He managed to avoid being vomited on several other times, but he still had to deal with the smell even after it was cleaned up. The mini terrorists had also managed to pee on him at least twice a day, drool on him, and get candy canes stuck all over, he'd even found one in the wig under his hat! They came equipped with the sharpest little knees, elbows and feet that managed to pummel him in some very sensitive places.

 

The physical discomforts weren't even the worst part. He could not believe how mercenary these kids were. If they weren't whining, they were demanding, or trying to make bargains. Then there were the parents! He could understand the children that just needed a little cajoling and encouragement, but where did parents get off forcing their kids to see Santa, for heavens sake. He'd really wanted to pull his gun on those idiots that were terrorizing their children, all for a stupid picture with mythical being. Even though he didn't like it, Alex had expected that, but what he ever expected was one woman who was dressed fit for a night of bar hopping and seduction. He'd gotten a great shot of cleavage as she sat her toddler tenderly on his lap. He'd also gotten a snootful of perfume, a whispered invitation, and a phone number tucked under his belt.

 

He'd almost given it up, quit and left town. Heck, he was ready to leave the country! Two things stopped him though. A few times a day a child would come up staring at him with wonder in their eyes. Totally in awe of that fact they were actually seeing Santa Claus. There were also a few that would softly request presents for others. Family and friends, or even strangers in need. For those few he wished he really was Santa.

 

Then there was the real reason he stayed in DC The reason he wouldn't fully admit to himself. The reason he'd chosen chocolate brown contacts when he decided that hiding his own green eyes was a good idea.

 

Shaking off his fanciful thoughts, Alex sighed again. He removed said contacts and went through all the rigmarole of cleaning and storing them. As he started to unhook the padding that camouflaged he own sleek and powerful figure, a shadow moved at the far end of the room.

 

"Well, that explains one mystery," the shadow said in a soft but commanding voice.

 

"Shit! Skinner!", Alex spun around reaching for a gun under the padding.

 

"Easy, Alex. No need for weapons. I'm not in any official capacity. There's just a few personal questions I'd like answered. I don't have any intention of hauling you in for questioning or arresting you. It wouldn'tbe worth it anyway, all evidence against you seems to disappear."

 

Walter Skinner stepped further out of the shadows and sat down next to Alex. He nodded in the direction of his locker. " I wondered why your personnel file said brown eyes."

 

"What are you doing reading my file? How did you penetrate this disguise anyway? And what do you mean 'one mystery' solved? What's with this 'Alex' business? Last time I saw you, I was a 'God-dammed rat bastard'."

 

Skinner smiled fondly at Alex. " So many questions, shall we trade answers?"

 

"Just get on with it, Skinner. How did you know I was here." Alex snapped.

 

"Yesterday, I was helping a friend transport the children in her day care. She thought it would be fun to bring them to see Santa." Walter kept his voice low and soothing, trying not to spook Alex.

 

" I remember a group of kids, surprised me how well behaved they were with

so few adults. I sure don't remember seeing you though. I haven't lost my

wits that much."

 

"Oh, I was hiding out behind a pillar. The whole kid / Santa thing doesn't interest me too much. You would have been safe if that kid hadn't tried to show you his toy pistol. Imagine my surprise when Santa jumped up and started cursing in Russian, and in a familiar voice too. That was enough to whet my interest, so I came back later and did a little spying of my own."

 

"Damn brats!" Alex fumed remembering the incident. "What kind of parent gives that to a 5 year old. Thing looked real, for all I knew the shape shifters were back and in miniature! Don't tell me you were there when the kid tried to stick me with a pin."

 

Walter started to shake a little, it was hard to hold back the laughter. "Inventive little kid, what was he up to anyway?"

 

"Another brat. He wanted to see if I was wearing padding or was really fat. And what do you mean inventive. The stupid kid poked me in the arm with a safety pin! What Santa wears padding on their arms? It's a good thing he didn't poke any holes in my prosthetic, and where do they get off calling those things, 'safety pins' . He could've done real damage." Alex was growling openly now.

 

"I saw him jam that pin in pretty hard, and when your arm didn't jerk....let's just say I had more suspicions. Hence the look at your file. I may be an AD, but I'm still pretty good at field work."

 

"If you call that field work, you've been an AD too long." Alex paused and stilled. He wanted another question answered and there was so much riding on Walter's response. He took a deep breath, "That still doesn't tell me why you're here playing nice and being all congenial. Why didn't you send in the heavy duty hitters? Aren't you worried about America's youth being in my vicinity?"

 

"Enough with the bad boy persona, Alex," ordered Walter. "Mulder's brought me some very interesting reading lately. His investigations are bringing some interesting facts to light. Your name has come up a lot, and in a way I never expected."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a gen-u-ine hero. Cut the crap, Skinner. You didn't come here to pin a medal on me, so what's up."

 

Walter reached over and finished removing the Santa padding. He gently put his hands on Alex's shoulders and pushed down the suspenders. Taking his time he carefully reached out again and cradled Alex's face between his hands. Leaning forward he firmly kissed an astonished Alex.

 

Keeping a firm but gentle hold on Alex, Walter moved his head back far enough to look Alex in the eye. "That's why I'm here. Now, why are you here, still in DC"

 

Alex held Walter's gaze for a minute, then his eyes dropped. When he raised them again, hope seemed to be shining in the green depths. "I stayed for you, Walter. Even if I couldn't have you, I couldn't leave."

 

This time Alex leaned in for a kiss, but Walter stopped him. "There's just one more problem here." he said.

 

Alex started to pull back in worry. Walter stilled his movement, and smiling, started to trace Alex's ears with his fingers. He placed a soft kiss on one pointed tip and then the other. "Santa, Alex? Aren't you much better equipped to play one of his elves?"

 

 

The End


End file.
